Due to environmental considerations, great efforts are being made to eliminate sources of noise in motor vehicles to the greatest extent possible. In addition to tires and internal combustion engines, other acoustic sources are add-on components of the internal combustion engine, e.g., engine cooling fans. With acoustic sources of this nature, a general distinction is made between airborne noise vibrations and the occurrence of structure-borne noise. The occurrence of structure-borne noise can be perceived in the form of inertial force-excited vertical vibrations in the steering wheel of a motor vehicle.